The First Phonecall
by klainebowties1998
Summary: I'm not american, so the ortography maybe can suck.. Well, Kurt is drunk, what makes the thing pretty serious because Kurt never drinks, and calls Blaine. You need to wach 4x04 to read! Xoxo Sofia


Kurt put down his glass on the counter, got up and pulled his keys out of his pocket. He was tired of the bad songs playing inside the bar, they were giving him a headache.

He opened the car and got inside, and pulled his phone out of his pocket as he closed the door. His heart pounded inside his chest, he couldn't handle it anymore. He was drunk, for God sake, and this is saying something because Kurt Hummel never drinks. Well, not since the Emma Pillsbury's accident three years ago. He dialed Blaine's number. He didn't care what time it was, he needed to hear Blaine's voice.

Blaine heard his phone ringing, who would be calling him at 2:30 AM? Not that he was sleeping or anything, he couldn't sleep since the thing with Eli, but people don't call each other this late, do they? He picked his phone from his bedside table and, without seeing who was calling, answered it.

"Hello?" Blaine said, turning the light of his room on.

"Blaine" he heard Kurt's voice. Why the hell would Kurt be calling him this late, Blaine thought. Weren't they broken up?

"Kurt, oh my God are you okay?" Blaine asked, worried.

"No, I'm not. And that's your fault, y'know?" Kurt said tiredly.

"Where are you, Kurt? Are you- are you drunk?" Blaine knew something was wrong in the way Kurt was talking.

"Yes, I am. Ironic, isn't it?" Kurt laughed "Remember when we went out, and I never drank so I could take you home, save and sound, Blainey?"

"Are you with Rachel, Kurt?" Blaine's hands were shaking with worry.

"No" Kurt sighed.

"Oh God. Kurt, where are you?"

"Why are you worried? I didn't think you cared about me, Anderson?" Kurt put his legs on the passenger seat, trying to be more confortable.

"Please, don't say that" Blaine's heart was aching.

"I tried, you know? Going out with another guy.." Kurt said "But it's not like I'm the guy everybody wants to go out with. I'm not you, Blainey" he laughed quietly "Even girls want you for themselves.. Ooh, remember when you made out with Rachel in that party? That was a long time ago.. Even Rachel wanted to be with you, Blaine"

Blaine listened to Kurt speaking while he searched for Rachel's phone number on his contacts and text her: _Where are you, Rachel? Are you awake?_

"Kurt, you know that's not true.. you are amazing." Blaine said. He knew Kurt wasn't in the right conditions to talk about their relationship now, so he would wait for the perfect time.

"Yeah, and that's why you left me for an one night stand" Blaine's heart skipped a beat. But before he could say anything, his phone vibrated with Rachel answering his quention: _I'm with my NYADA friends here at home. Why? Did anything happen?_

He replied: _Do you know where Kurt is? He's calling me, and he's drunk. Please, Rach.._

"Blaine?" He heard Kurt saying "You don't want to talk to me anymore?"

"Of course I do, Kurt.." He said as he read Rachel's response: _Oh my God.. I don't know where he is, Blaine. If you're still talking to him ask him where he is so I can get him home save._

"Kurt, can you tell me where you are?" He asked.

"I don't remember, Blaaaaaine" Kurt said.

"Um, okay.. what do you see?" Blaine needs to find Kurt. If anything happens to him, he wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Let's see… I see lights! Big and bright and beautiful lights. I see a big white mask.. Someone should let the Phantom of the opera knows where his mask is.." Kurt laughed to himself "Right, Blainey?"

Blaine thought. '_Rach, I think he's at the Times Square.. He can't remember, but he says he sees the Phantom's mask and big lights, so I think he may be there..' _he texted her.

"Yes, Kurt. Very clever…" He half smiled to himself.

'_Okay, I'll go there and look for him. I'll let you know, so keep your phone close to you. Keep talking to him!' _Rachel texted back. He hoped she could find Kurt soon.

They talked for half an hour before Rachel texted him that he found his car, and he was inside. Blaine sighed in relief.

"Oh, hi Rachel! Guess who I'm talking to!" Blaine heard Kurt saying "Blaineee! Rachel is here. She looks sad. Racheeeel why are you sad? Hey give me my phone back!"

"Thank God" that was Rachel talking "Blaine, I'm so sorry.. I'll tell him everything when he's sober tomorrow.."

"Okay, Rachel. Thank you.." Blaine said.

"I think it's abou time for you two to talk things straight, you know.." Rachel whrispered "I know it's none of my business, but.. " she sighed.

"I know.. I'll talk to him, soon. I promise. He just needs to listen to me.."

"Okay, I'm taking him home, now.. Bye Blaine" Rachel said.

Blaine wished her goodnight and they hung up. Blaine realized that this was the first time he has talked to Kurt since he came back from New York. He would get Kurt to listen to him, soon. They were Kurt and Blaine, and Blaine wouldn't let things end up like this.


End file.
